disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Ribbon Triggerfish
Blue Ribbon Triggerfish is the 5th episode of Season 4. Summary Kwazii decides to enter Trixie the Triggerfish in the Disney Junior Town Faire pet contest, but after pushing a little too hard, Kwazii discovers a few things about friendship when he ends up unintentionally hurting her feelings before the contest. Plot The episode begins with Sofia, Kwazii, Henry, James, Amber, and Jake at the Disney Junior Town faire, and they learn that tomorrow there is going to be a pet contest. The grand prize is a blue ribbon for the pet that performs the best tricks, and both the pet and its owner get to ride a float in the faire parade. Jake plans to enter his puppy Patch, Sofia will be entering Clover to the contest again, and Henry will enter his pet monster dog Beckett as well, but Kwazii does not have a pet. Jake suggests he enter one of his sea creature friends, like Trixie the Triggerfish, but Sofia's sister Amber says a plain old triggerfish like her can't win and that Kwazii should visit their castle's zoo to pick out a better animal. Back at the outside of the Octopod, after tossing some fish biscuit pieces to Trixie that she expertly catches in her mouth, Kwazii tells her about the pet contest and that he wants her to enter it. Trixie does not like being considered a 'pet' like not being considered a 'matey' ever since they first met, but Kwazii assures her it will only be for the one day, and manages to change her mind after mentioning the blue ribbon prize and getting to ride the parade float. Trixie then goes on to brag about being a 'blue ribbon triggerfish' through a rap number with the other sea animals and Kwazii backing her up. Later, Sofia, Henry, James, Amber and Jake are practicing their pets' routines for the contest out in Sofia's enchanted garden when Kwazii arrives with Trixie, but when he tries to wash and polish her scales to get the slime and dirt out, the annoyed Trixie quickly leaves to go get a snack. Amber once again tells Kwazii that Trixie isn't going to cut it and that he needs an animal with a special talent. She takes Kwazii to the castle zoo and introduces him to Torch, a handsome red dragon who can breathe out fire rings, but Kwazii still intends to take Trixie. Meanwhile, Izzy, Cubby, Red Jessica, and Captain Hook, who were told about the contest by Jake, come to visit along with their own pets, and Rosie is of course thrilled to see Trixie. Marina also arrives with her pet singing starfish Sandy. Kwazii starts to become discouraged when he sees how talented everyone's pets are, and while Trixie has a bit of a talent for dancing in the water, he does not find her dancing very impressive. After finally getting the washing and polishing done, Kwazii tries to put fake gemstones on Trixie but she refuses to wear them, and then goes to the pond for some treats again. Finally having lost all faith in him, Kwazii tells her she doesn't have to enter the contest, and he can take Torch instead. Although Trixie is disappointed, she plays it cool and says she doesn't mind. Torch agrees to go with Kwazii and to Kwazii's delight, likes wearing a bowtie. Clover stumbles upon the saddened Trixie who tells him that she wants to go to the contest, but Kwazii is taking a dragon since apparently he doesn't think she's a 'blue ribbon triggerfish'. However, Torch doesn't turn out to be quite what Kwazii expected. Clover angrily confronts Kwazii about hurting Trixie's feelings, revealing that she really wanted to go to the contest and only said otherwise to be nice. Kwazii also encounters Emmie who is entering her dog Rudy into the contest even though Rudy can't do any neat tricks except run around and dig, because they are best friends. This reminds Kwazii of his own friendship with Trixie and the other fish he met and he decides to go back to the Octopod to get her, leaving Torch behind. Kwazii finds Trixie in the Octo-float that she made it her home and tells her that no matter what anyone else says, she is a 'blue ribbon triggerfish' to him because she's his best friend. Having reconciled, the two of them return to the contest. Meanwhile, Clover is performing his dancing routine. After he finishes, James and his baboon do an acrobatic stunt and he lands on James’ shoulders. Just as the contest is ending, Kwazii and Trixie, who are in a large water bubble that Kwazii created with his ocean magic, land onstage with his flying fish charm's magic and then lands and they become last-minute participants. Trixie breakdances and for the finale, she catches the fish biscuit pieces that Kwazii tosses at her in her mouth. Trixie is declared the winner of the contest and receives the blue ribbon, and then she and Kwazii board the parade float. Trixie starts eating the flowers on the float because all the waving is making her hungry, but Kwazii tells her to stop and says that later he will have Tunip and the Vegimals make a feast for his 'blue ribbon triggerfish', ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii used * Bubble Magic Song(s) * Blue Ribbon Triggerfish (song and reprise) Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on Blue Ribbon Bunny from Sofia the First. * 'Moral: '''Always stand by your friends. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Complete Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 4 episodes based on cartoons